This night
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS inspiré par par la chanson "This night", du groupe Black Lab. "There are things I have done ..."


_Me revoilà les amis, avec un OS cette fois. Je tiens à préciser que je l'ai écrit plutôt rapidement, suite à un flux d'idées qui m'occupaient l'esprit. Disons que cette chanson, "**This night**" du groupe Black Lab, je la chante constamment, je l'écoute en boucle. Et il faut l'avouer, mais elle m'a donné envie d'écrire cet OS. Certains d'entre vous la reconnaîtrons peut-être, puisqu'elle a été utilisé comme musique dans le 7x16. Et même si c'est toujours douloureux de penser à ça, je trouve cette musique tout simplement sublime, et parfaite pour eux.  
Afin de vous faciliter la compréhension, elle se place après le 7x23. House a donc bien détruit la façade de Cuddy, mais ici pas de prison pour lui ou de déménagement surprise pour elle. Non, ils sont simplement séparés, mais vivent toujours à Princeton.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! See ya :D  
_

* * *

_**« There are things  
I have done ... »**_

Des choses, il en avait fait un tas. En grande partie des choses peu laborieuses. Certes il avait fait d'excellentes années de médecine, il était devenu un médecin reconnu dans tout le pays pour son immense génie, mais le reste de son être n'était pas aussi glorieux. Oh non, parce que des choses, il en avait trop fait. Et il était bien souvent allé trop loin.

Des choses, elle en avait fait un tas. Elle avait mené jusque là une carrière plutôt brillante, elle avait su se montrer forte. Mais elle en avait fait aussi des moins glorieuses. Des choses pour lesquelles elle n'était pas fière. Elle ne les comptait pas même, trop honteuse.

_**« There's a place  
I have gone ...»**_

Il aurait tout donné pour y retourner. Retourner là-bas. Là où il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie. Revoir les bâtiments qu'il connaissait si bien, revoir les faces d'idiots qu'il haïssait croiser par le passé. Se rendre compte que tout était comme avant, que rien n'avait changé. Que son absence n'avait été que brève, que le monde s'était arrêté le temps de tourner le temps qu'il revienne. En somme, il aurait tout donné pour savoir que s'il revenait, la vie reprendrait son cours comme avant.

Elle aurait tant voulu partir. Partir pour mieux revenir. Quitter ne serait-ce que quelques temps ce lieu où elle vivait. Histoire de voir si les choses seraient ébranlées par son absence. On dit qu'un être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé. Elle aurait voulu vérifier en étant cet être. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement, ce n'était pas elle qui était partie. Et ce n'était pas elle qui pourrait décider cet être à revenir.

« _**There's a beast  
And I let it run … »  
**_

Il était parti tel une bête sauvage. Il avait fait n'importe quoi, s'était comporté n'importe comment. Il avait laissé son côté sauvage l'emporter sur sa raison, au grand dam de tout son entourage et de tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Il s'était comporté de la pire manière qu'il lui ait été possible de se comporter. Il avait laissé la bête en lui s'exprimer à sa guise ...

Il lui avait semblé avoir affaire à une vraie bête sauvage. D'ordinaire, c'était elle qu'on traitait de furie lorsqu'on la poussait à bout et qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère. Mais ce jour-là, il avait dépassé les bornes. Il avait manqué de la tuer, elle et sa fille. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas su se contrôler et qu'il avait laissé la bête sauvage en lui s'exprimer.

**_« Now it's running_**  
**_My way ... »_**

Sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. Cette redoutable erreur l'avait poussé à revoir ses plans. Son odieux comportement l'avait contraint à faire face plus brutalement que jamais à ce qu'il était devenu. Ses actes l'avaient poussé à partir sans même dire 'Adieu' à tout ce qu'il aimait, à son ancienne vie. D'une certaine façon, il s'était vu forcé d'assumer plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu les conséquences de ce qu'il l'avait en grande partie détruit.

Sa vie avait brusquement basculé. Le chemin qu'elle s'évertuait à suivre depuis tant d'années avait du virer de sentier, bousculant les habitudes qu'elle avait bataillé pour construire avec Rachel. A contre-coeur, elle avait été contrainte d'abandonner sa petite vie bien construite à cause d'une erreur. Une simple erreur, en apparence si ridicule, mais qui s'était montrée bien plus lourde de conséquences qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

**_« There are things_**  
**_I regret ... »_**

Des regrets. Il n'éprouvait quasiment plus que ça. Il regrettait son ancien appartement, il regrettait son ancienne vie. Il regrettait son ancienne patronne, ses anciennes équipes. Il regrettait de ne plus être l'homme qu'il avait été durant une année entière, il regrettait le bonheur qu'il n'avait pas su conserver. Son cœur était tout simplement littéralement dévoré par une amas de regrets qui l'oppressaient du soir au matin.

Elle regrettait tellement de choses. De ne pas avoir su le retenir, de ne pas lui avoir assez montré son soutien. Elle regrettait de lui avoir reproché des choses aussi futiles, elle regrettait de s'être montrée aussi égoïste et de n'avoir privilégié que son intérêt et d'avoir prétexté faire pour le bien de sa fille. Car à présent elle était assaillie de regrets qui l'étouffaient constamment.

**_« To can't forgive_**  
**_You can't forget ... »_**

Il était impardonnable. Impossible de passer l'éponge sur ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait dépassé de façon bien trop excessive les limites, et croire que du jour au lendemain on pourrait tout oublier serait une idée bien prétentieuse. Ce qu'il n'avait fait ne pouvait pas être pardonner, même par la personne au plus grand cœur du monde.

Elle aurait voulu oublier. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour tout oublier. Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, ces événements lui revenaient toujours en mémoire. Toute la force et toute la volonté du monde n'étaient pas suffisantes à effacer sa mémoire. La moindre petite chose, le moindre petit détail, et un flot de souvenirs douloureux la submergeait.

**_« There's a gift_**  
**_That you sent ... »_**

Il avait reçu un cadeau comme tombé du ciel. Une nouvelle chance de lui prouver qu'il valait le coup. Une chance de plus parmi tant d'autres qu'il avait stupidement gâché. Il avait eu le droit au plus beau cadeau qu'un homme pouvait espérer. La plus belle chose, tout droit venue du paradis originel. Mais comme un con, il n'avait su en profiter qu'une année. Il n'avait pas été foutu de se montrer à la hauteur, et il avait fallu qu'il fasse tout voler en éclats, même si ce n'était pas son intention.

Elle lui avait envoyé ce que certains pourraient appeler un 'cadeau'. Elle lui avait offert son corps, elle lui avait confié son cœur. Elle s'était totalement livrée à lui, à corps perdu. Persuadée qu'il ferait bon usage de ce 'présent', elle lui avait fait confiance. Comme une dernière chance qu'elle lui accordait, une chance de plus parmi tant d'autres. Et malheureusement, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Comme toutes les autres fois d'aileurs.

_**« You sent it  
My way ... »**_

Ce 'présent', elle lui avait offert à lui. A personne d'autre. Elle aurait parfaitement pu passer à autre chose, et s'attarder sur un autre homme que lui. Mais non, elle lui avait fait confiance à lui, elle lui avait offert plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Ce cadeau, envoyé sur sa route, il y avait goûté, il l'avait savouré. Mais il aurait tant voulu en profiter davantage …  
_**  
**_

Ce 'présent', c'était à lui qu'elle avait choisi de l'envoyer. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait choisi de franchir le pas. Pas avec quelqu'un d'autre non, avec lui et lui seul. Elle avait été son cadeau, et durant tout ce temps, malgré des hauts et des bas, il lui avait semblé qu'elle passait les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il lui avait paru que s'offrir à lui l'avait empli de bonheur. Mais c'était du passé ...

**_« So take this night_**  
**_Wrap it around me like a sheet ... »_**

Il maudissait chaque nuit plus que la précédente. Il haïssait ce lit vide et froid où il s'allongeait chaque soir dans l'espoir d'y trouver un sommeil réparateur. Il détestait cette couverture si fine qui recouvrait à peine son corps et le laissait frissonner des heures entières. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une nuit, juste une nuit avec elle. Une nuit, une vraie nuit qui s'envelopperait autour de lui comme une feuille et le bercerait dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle détestait son lit vide et froid où elle se laissait tomber d'épuisement chaque nuit. Elle n'aimait plus se retrouver seule dans sa chambre vide de présence masculine après avoir couché Rachel. Elle aurait tant voulu une nuit, juste une nuit durant, sentir ses bras s'enrouler autour de lui et l'envelopper comme une agréable couverture. Passer une vraie nuit comme elle en avait pas eu depuis si longtemps.

**_« I know I'm not forgiven_**  
**_But I need a place to sleep … »_**

Même lui ne se pardonnait pas ses actes. Même lui avait pris conscience de la gravité des actes qu'il avait commis, même lui était conscient qu'il était allé VRAIMENT trop loin. Il le savait, il était tout simplement impardonnable. Il avait été le pire con qu'il lui ait été donné d'être, il avait dépassé toutes les limites.

Elle n'aimait plus sa propre maison. Toutes ses pièces lui rappelaient trop de souvenirs, encore ardents. Elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise, ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Ni dans ce lit qu'ils avaient partagé, ni sur le canapé où ils avaient eu quelques petites aventures. Ni dans cette baignoire où ils s'étaient câlinés tant de fois, ni même dans le fauteuil de la chambre de Rachel où il leur était arrivé de s'offrir de fougueux baisers voire même plus lorsque la fillette n'était pas là. C'en était même à un point qu'elle songeait même à aller dormir à l'hôtel avec sa fille pour ne plus souffrir.

**_« So take this night_**  
**_And lay me down on the street ... »_**

Une nuit. Juste une nuit, une seule nuit. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Qu'on lui laisse juste une nuit avec elle. Il était prêt à dormir dehors, à même l'asphalte s'il le fallait. A condition qu'on lui laisse une nuit, juste une avec elle. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une dernière nuit avec elle. Non, tout était arrivé tellement vite, que jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle avant tout ça serait sa dernière. Car dans ce cas là, il aurait profité de chaque instant, de chaque seconde. Il aurait profité de chaque contact, de chaque souffle, de chaque mot si petit soit-il.

Une nuit, juste une seule avec lui. Une dernière nuit, digne d'un vrai 'Adieu'. Elle ne demandait qu'une ultime nuit, une seule, pour profiter une dernière fois de la chaleur de ses bras. De la rugosité chatouilleuse de sa barbe de trois jours, de la puissance de ses muscles lorsqu'il la pressait tout contre lui. De sa voix rauque susurrant quelques mots à son oreille avant que ses dents n'en mordillent le lobe. Elle ne demandait pas plus, juste une nuit avec lui. Même si pour cela elle devait rester dehors, sur le bitume ou une pelouse en pleine nuit.

_**« I know I'm not forgiven  
But I hope that I'll be given  
Some peace ... »**_

Certes, il n'était pas pardonnable. Il était profondément impardonnable. Mais une nuit, juste une seule avec elle, et son esprit serait mois torturé. Une nuit, une seule en sa compagnie, et il serait le plus reconnaissant des hommes. Elle était la seule à pouvoir apaiser ses souffrances mentales causées par le retour en mémoire souvent brutal de souvenirs auxquels il s'accrochait comme le ferait un homme ébranlé par la violence de la mer, qui tente désespérément de sauver sa vie en s'amarrant à une bouée de sauvetage.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ses actes. Il avait été bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais elle le savait, elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir définitivement. Comme toujours, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle finirait par éprouver moins de rancœur contre lui, remplacé par de l'amour. L'amour qu'elle lui avait toujours porté. Elle voulait juste une nuit, une seule. Afin de retrouver enfin la paix interne qui lui faisait cruellement défaut depuis cet incident.

**_« There's a game_**  
**_That I play ... »_**

Durant des années, il avait joué à un jeu avec lui. 'Suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis'. Un petit jeu qui avait duré une quinzaine d'années. Un jeu qui, au fil du temps, s'était modifié. Les premiers temps, de simples paroles. De simples répliques, des perches tendues. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, les choses avaient changé, les mots étaient devenus des actes. Ce jeu, il l'avait aimé. Non, il l'avait adoré. Pour la simple et bonne raison que sa partenaire, pendant tout ce temps, n'avait été autre que la belle, la ravissante, la sublime, la plus que sexy Lisa Cuddy.

Ils avaient longtemps joué. A un jeu que beaucoup aimaient appeler 'du chat et de la souris'. Durant des années, ils avaient menés à bien une partie dont ils étaient tout deux sortis vainqueurs, d'une certaine façon. Elle n'avait jamais joué pareil jeu avec personne d'autre, cela ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Alors qu'avec lui, il s'était installé tout naturellement. Et elle devait l'avouer, mais elle avait plus qu'apprécier ce petit jeu en sa compagnie. Tout simplement parce que son partenaire de jeu n'avait été qu'autre que le stupéfiant, le brillant Gregory House.

_**« There are rules  
I had to break … »**_

Les lois, il ne les avait jamais vraiment respectées. Non, il était de ces médecins qui ne se pliait jamais à l'éthique. Il était bien trop anticonformiste pour faire comme tout le monde, et un génie n'aime pas les limites. Et puis, il y avait certaines règles qu'il avait du rompre. Pas toujours pour de bonnes raisons certes. Mais, dans ses souvenirs, la plus belle des raisons avait été de bafouer les règles dictées par le '_love-contract_'. Parce que cela lui avait permis de passer de fantastiques moments, à l'insu de tous. Mais maintenant, il regrettait que tout ceci ne soit plus …

Bon nombre de fois elle avait du bafouer lois et règles pour lui. Bon nombre de fois elle avait du mentir pour le sortir du pétrin. Elle avait du mener en bateau juges, officiers de police, membres du conseil administratif juste pour lui. Elle avait tout risqué, même sa carrière qui lui tenait pourtant tellement à cœur, rien que pour lui. Mais néanmoins, elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Certes, pas pour tout, mais pour une bonne partie. Parce que de la sorte, elle avait su lui montrer qu'elle était toujours là pour lui. Et puis ceci leur avait permis de partager tant de moments, à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire. Comme la première fois qu'ils avaient rompu le '_love-contract_' qu'ils s'étaient pourtant engagés devant le DRH à respecter, en s'envoyant en l'air dans les toilettes pour hommes du PPTH.

**_« There's mistakes_**  
**_That I made ... »_**

Il n'essayait pas même de compter les erreurs qu'il avait fait. Il était parfaitement conscient que s'il devait les ramasser à la pelle, elles ne tiendraient pas dans une brouette. Tout juste dans une benne à ordures. On dit que l'on apprend de ses erreurs, alors dans ce cas-là il avait appris un tas de choses, qui ne l'avaient pourtant pas empêcher de recommencer. Il ne regrettait pas tout, mais étrangement celles qu'il aurait préféré ne pas faire la concernaient _ELLE._Il aurait voulu ne jamais la blesser, ne jamais la perdre. Ne pas la repousser toutes ces années durant, et surtout ne jamais avoir fait ce qui l'avait mené à ne jamais plus la revoir. A ses yeux, il avait fait la pire erreur de toutes ce jour-là, en croyant avoir trouvé le moyen de lui montrer la douleur qu'elle causait en lui.

Elle avait fait un tas d'erreurs oui. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait désiré d'ailleurs. Mais elles lui avaient permis d'avancer, de se construire pleinement. Si elle n'avait pas autant attendu pour tenter d'avoir un bébé, elle n'aurait pas adopter Rachel. Elle n'aurait pas eu la chance de pouvoir câliner ce petit ange qui occupait à présent une si grande place dans ses pensées, dans sa vie, dans son cœur. Sans ses erreurs, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pris conscience de la force des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le Diagnosticien. Sans ses erreurs, elle aurait peut-être une vie bien rangée, mais pas celle qui la satisferait pleinement comme elle l'avait été une année durant.

**_« But I made them_**  
**_My way ... »_**

De la pire de ses erreurs, il avait appris la plus grande des choses. De cette regrettable erreur, il avait soudainement pris conscience qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose. Une seule. De cette misérable faute, il ne doutait plus. Il serrait prêt à se battre, encore et encore pour elle. Et il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il était décidé à suivre ce chemin. La route, il voulait la faire avec elle. Et non plus _SANS_ elle.

Ses erreurs avaient dicté son chemin, avaient tracé sa vie. Ses fautes avaient forgé son caractère, ainsi que tracé la route à suivre. Elle ne voulait plus reproduire les mêmes méprises, elle avait retenu la leçon. Elle en était plus consciente que jamais, sa vie était _AVEC_ lui, et personne d'autre. Alors s'il fallait se battre, faire de nouvelles erreurs pour enfin y parvenir, elle était prête à tout.

**_« So take this night_**  
**_Wrap it around me like a sheet ... »_**

C'était cette nuit. Il avait tout prévu, tout arrangé, pour que cette nuit soit la bonne. Un épais drap de ténèbres avait recouvert la ville tandis qu'il avait enfourché sa fidèle bécane. Il avait fait rugir le moteur, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Ce soir était le grand soir, il était temps qu'il saute enfin le bas. Elle pourrait le repousser comme une merde si elle le désirait, mais au moins il aurait essayé.

Elle le sentait bien, cette nuit n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Non, cette nuit, elle ne voulait pas la passer seule dans son lit froid. Elle ne voulait pas non plus la passer sur le canapé, dans une de ses positions à moitié confortable. Elle ne voulait pas non plus la passer dans la chambre de Rachel, blottie contre elle sur sa couchette aux imprimés pirates. Non, cette nuit elle voulait la passer avec un homme, et pas n'importe lequel. Même si c'était quasi-impossible, elle n'en demeurait pas moins rêveuse. C'était _LUI_ qu'elle voulait avec elle cette nuit, personne d'autre._**  
**_

_**« I know I'm not forgiven  
But I need a place to sleep ... »**_

Certes il était impardonnable. Mais il avait besoin d'_ELLE_ pour dormir. Il avait besoin de pouvoir la sentir contre lui pour enfin. Alors peu lui importait que son cerveau lui hurle de revenir en arrière. Non, il a besoin d'_ELLE_ pour dormir. Il filait à travers les rues, se rapprochant peu à peu de ce lieu qu'il brûlait d'impatience d'apercevoir. Casque sur la tête, il voyait défiler les bâtiments autour de lui, mais n'y prêtait pas attention. Non, son esprit était plus concentré que jamais sur la route à suivre, bien trop pressé d'arriver à destination. Car peut-être que cette nuit, enfin, il parviendrait à dormir. A sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, qui lui faisait cruellement défaut depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Postée devant la baie vitrée du salon, enroulée dans une mince robe de chambre qui dissimulait toutefois ses formes si douces, elle observait la rue où elle vivait. Dans un maigre espoir que quelqu'un arrive, se stoppe devant son perron, et vienne la rejoindre. Qu'il la laisse se blottir tout contre _LUI _ pour ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, se maudissant de pouvoir croire à de telles choses. Il était impardonnable, mais contre toute attente elle voulait tout de même tout lui pardonner. Mais elle le savait, il était conscient d'avoir été bien trop loin. Alors les chances qu'il tente quand même de venir s'excuser serait bien minces ...

**_« So take this night_**  
**_And lay me down on the street ... »_**

Enfin il voyait cette maison face à lui. Sa respiration se stoppa, ses muscles se tendirent. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme il l'espérait ? Et si elle ne voulait pas, et si elle le repoussait ? Il ne demandait certes pas grand chose, juste une nuit avec elle. Rien qu'une seule, et il s'en contenterait. Même s'il fallait dormir à même le sol froid, il était prêt à tout. Prêt à tout pour ELLE.

Son propre intérieur l'étouffait. Elle avait besoin d'air, et vite. Après s'être assurée que sa fille dormait bien, elle sortit, et se laissa glisser contre l'une des marches du perron, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux. En plein air, le vent était frais, mais elle se sentait bien. Tellement mieux que dans sa propre maison. Qui sait, la balancelle serait peut-être plus confortable que son propre lit. Plongée dans ses réflexions si douloureuses, elle se sentit épiée. Elle releva doucement la tête, avant de croiser deux pupilles électriques qui la fixaient. Deux pupilles d'un bleu éclatant, quoi qu'un peu trouble. Était-ce des larmes, de vraies larmes sincères qu'elle voyait perler ? Elle se releva, muette, s'approchant de lui, avant de finalement fondre en larmes dans ses bras, plus fragile que jamais._**  
**_

_**« I know I'm not forgiven  
But I hope that I'll be given  
Some peace . . . »**_

Il le savait, il n'était pas pardonnable. Mais à cet instant présent, il se moquait fichtrement de tout. _ELLE _était là, dans ses bras, à déverser toutes les larmes de son corps. Il referma ses bras autour d'_ELLE_, et nicha sa tête au creux de ses boucles ébènes. Finalement, il l'aurait sa nuit. Il allait pouvoir retrouver la paix intérieure, grâce à _ELLE._Il lui fit relever le menton, plongeant son regard dans le sien, des perles salées dévalant ses joues rugueuses. Il avait tant souffert avant de pouvoir goûter à cet instant, qu'il comptait bien en profiter.

_IL_ pleurait. C'était rare, mais _IL _pleurait. Contre toute attente, _IL _était revenu. Elle ne retenait plus même ses larmes, se laissant aller totalement contre lui. Après tout, depuis le temps qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir se blottir à nouveau contre lui ! Enfin elle ne ressasserait plus les vieux souvenirs qui font mal. Enfin elle ne souffrirait plus de son absence. Enfin son cœur pourrait guérir. Enfin _IL_était de retour.

Leurs mains glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. L'un contre l'autre, ils étaient bien. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement besoin de mots, leurs visages, leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Ils avaient bien trop souffert de toute cette histoire, de tous ces événements qui les avaient conduit au point où ils en étaient. Et ils ne voulaient plus refaire cette même erreur …

Toujours sans un mot, leurs pas les portèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Leurs vêtements échouèrent sur le sol, tandis qu'ils ne conservèrent que leurs sous-vêtements. Main dans la main, ils se glissèrent sous les draps, où elle vint se blottir contre son torse. Il enroula ses bras musclés autour de sa taille fine, bien calé tout contre elle. Leur nuit, ils l'avaient enfin. Et elle ne serait pas la dernière, ils se l'étaient promis d'un regard qui scellerait leur histoire, plus fortement que jamais.

_THE END._


End file.
